A wireless network that operates at very high frequencies (e.g., 60 GHz) is typically restricted to a small area, since the transmissions are highly attenuated by obstructions and even by the oxygen in the air. Such technology is generally targeted at wireless personal area networks, and is frequently implemented as piconets in which devices in the same network can communicate directly with each other without routing every communication through the centralized piconet controller. In high density communications environments in which multiple piconets may co-exist in a relatively small area (e.g., in business offices, university labs, apartment buildings, etc.), omnidirectional antennas may be undesirable, since each device in a piconet might be able to interfere with other devices in the same piconet and/or in a neighboring piconet. For this reason, directional antenna systems on each device in the piconet can be highly desirable. However, not all communications in a network can be effectively handled with directional communications, and implementing directional communications can be challenging with conventional communication protocols.